


Homecoming

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [10]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Fergus is coming to live with the Frasers.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the feels and fluff train!

‘Murtagh, let’s go.’ Ellen said, her shopping list in hand, to see what she needed next. ‘We dinna have the whole day for this.’  
‘I dinna ken why we need so much stuff.’ Murtagh said, as he pushed the trolley behind Ellen around the supermarket’s aisles. ‘It isna like the lad has been starvin’ at the house.’  
‘Och, Murtagh. ‘Tis his first day on his new home.’ Ellen answered. ‘I want it to be perfect.’

After meeting Fergus after the school photos day at his school, Jamie and Claire had bonded with the boy, taking him out once every couple of weeks for family outings, weekends and even he had been at the Hogmanay/Christmas dinner last, celebrating the new year and the birth of Willie. That went for few months until the director of the children house told them that she thought that they should stop visiting Fergus unless they have an intention to foster him.  
‘Well, then there’s only one thing to do now then.’ Claire had answered. ‘Bring Fergus home.’  
It took six months of courses, visits and checks to give Jamie and Claire the all clear to bring Fergus home and the whole family was excite about their new member. And so, Ellen had risen early in the morning and grabbed Murtagh to the supermarket to get the ingredients for a special welcome banquet while Jamie and Claire drove to the house to pick up the boy, including a big chocolate cake with red berries on top.

‘Now, we have to write our message on the top.’ Ellen said to her special assistant, little Faith, whom she was teaching the letters. ‘First word is “Welcome”, what’s the letter we need for the “We” sound?’  
The little girl thought on it for a few seconds. ‘W for Water.’  
‘That’s correct, let’s make our W.’ Ellen said, making a fancy W on the cake with icing. ‘What’s next? What’s the letter for Elephant?’  
‘E for Elephant.’ Faith said, using her arm as a trunk to try to make the sound an elephant would do.  
‘Yes, E for Elephant.’ Ellen made the next letter on the cake. ‘Now, ye ken Mrs. Fitz’s Doxies, what’s the letter for their names.’  
Faith thought on it, trying to remember the names of the dachshunds amongst the other dogs. ‘Can I have a clue? Please Granny.’  
‘What’s the letter for Loulou and Lilly?’ Ellen said.  
‘L! L for Loulou and Lilly!’ Faith said before Ellen added an L to the cake.  
‘Good job, mo chuisle.’ Ellen told Faith. ‘Now, we need the “co” sound. Which letter we have to pick?’  
‘K for Kitty.’ Faith said.  
‘No, ‘tis no’ K for Kitty.’ Ellen said. ‘What’s the other letter which can make that sound? No’ the kitty but the...’  
‘Cat! C for Cat!’ Faith finished.  
‘That’s right, C for Cat.’ Ellen answered Faith, adding one more letter to the cake.

Jamie and Claire signed the papers the director of the house had ready for them and then began helping Fergus moving his belongings to the car. ‘Thanks for the new suitcase, Jamie.’ Fergus said to him as he started putting his clothes inside it.  
‘Aye, ‘tis matching with our own set at home, for family trips.’ Jamie told Fergus. ‘And I’m no’ Jamie anymore, we’re Mam and Da now, remember?’  
‘Thank you Da.’ the boy said, Jamie hugging him.  
‘Mary, gave me this to you as a farewell gift.’ Claire said, coming into the room, crossing around some of the other kids who had gathered to see Fergus off, and giving Fergus a little crocheted monster with horns and wings. ‘She wants to know how you name it.  
‘She makes one for everyone who leaves for a foster home. I don’t know now, Mam, I’ll decide later’ Fergus said, Claire smiled and hugged Fergus too.  
Once everything was on the van, Fergus said his farewells to the other children and the house carers and went in with Jamie and Claire. ‘Are ye ready to go home, lad?’ Jamie said to Fergus, sat between him and Claire.  
‘Yes, I am.’ Fergus answered.  
‘That’s the spirit.’ Claire laughed, as they drove out of the house.

‘Fergus!’ Faith opened the door and soon took her new brother’s hand to take him inside. ‘Bree, Willie, Adso; Fergus is here and he’s stayin’ forever and ever.’ She added to her sibling and the cat, who just looked for a second or two before go back to his grooming, Jamie and Claire laughing and enjoying the first moment of Fergus as an official member of the family.  
‘Just in time.’ Ellen said, coming out of the kitchen. ‘Lunch is ready.’  
‘’T smells nice Mam.’ Jamie, said, going to help her prepare the table.  
‘We made a cake.’ Faith announced. ‘’T says “Welcome Home Fergus” I helped Granny with the letters, and she let me put as much sprinkles as I wanted.’  
‘I bet it’s the best cake on the World.’ Fergus told Faith.

It had been a long day- with the moving of Fergus, the massive lunch Ellen had made and big family night watching movies on the garden with the projector Ian had recently bought on the fence between both houses. Everyone was in bed now, Faith insisting Fergus should have her favourite plushie with him on his first night on the house. ‘Is he OK?’ Claire asked as Jamie got ready for bed.  
‘Sleeping like a pup.’ Jamie answered. ‘He’s one of us now.’  
‘I hope we can make him happy.’  
‘We will.’ Jamie reassured Claire, cuddling her in bed. ‘He has a proper home now and all the love in the World.’

20 Years Later.  
The groom rose from his chair and walked to the microphone, kissing his bride on the way, she took a tissue, getting ready for the tears she knew she was going to cry, as the first time she had heard the speech he had prepared. The music stopped and everyone looked at the groom. ‘Dear family and friends, I hope you’re enjoying the day as much as Marsali and I are. Before we get to the cake and the dance, I wanted to say something. Today it makes 20 years I was honoured with becoming a Fraser. I met Jamie, my father, by fate and little I knew how much important he and Claire, my mother, were going to be on my life.’ Claire and Ellen reached for the tissues too, as some other guest were. ‘I was alone in the World, sharing a room with other 5 boys on a children house, and they gave me a family, with siblings, a grandmother, an aunt and uncle, cousins, and Murtagh, who can forget Murtagh.’ People laughed and clapped. ‘I want to use this happy day to thank my parents for making space in their hearts and in their house for an orphan all this long ago.’ He raised the glass of champagne he had brought with him. ‘To Jamie and Claire Fraser, my parents, thank you for a lifetime of happiness.’


End file.
